The present invention broadly relates to a new and improved construction of an apparatus for ejecting empty cartridge cases from an automatic firing weapon.
In its more particular aspects, the present invention relates to a new and improved construction of an apparatus for ejecting empty cartridge cases from an automatic firing weapon with an extractor lever which engages in an extraction groove of the cartridge case and is pivotably mounted in the breechblock of the firing weapon. The apparatus further possesses an ejector which is movably arranged in the breechblock and is pushed against the base of the cartridge case for ejecting the cartridge case. The apparatus also possesses a spring which has the tendency to bring the extractor lever into engagement with the extraction groove of the cartridge case.
Numerous ejector apparatuses of this type are known, such as for example the constructions known from the Swiss Pat. No. 627,264. In this Swiss patent there is described a breechblock for an automatic firing weapon, which automatic firing weapon possesses a breechblock housing in which there is situated a breechblock body. An extractor is pivotably mounted on this breechblock body and an ejector is displaceably guided therein. During the firing operation the breechblock body reciprocates or moves forward and backward. An extractor, which is constructed as a two-armed lever, is rotatably mounted on a shaft or journal in a slot of the breechblock body. A spring engages at the rear end of the extractor. The front end of the extractor, which is designated as a claw, engages into the extractor groove of the cartridge case under the effect of the spring.
During high cadence firing the forces which the ejector exerts on the claw of the extractor during ejection of cartridge cases are so high that the force of the spring which pushes the extractor with the claw into the extractor groove of the cartridge case is no longer adequate. Further measures are necessary in order to ensure that the extractor with the claw can grasp the cartridge case with such certainty that the cartridge case will be tilted when being ejected by the ejector.